


Forever With Me

by Margut



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, This is pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margut/pseuds/Margut
Summary: After ups and downs in their relationship, Chaeyoung and Yeri are finally stable. What will happen when Chaeyoung thinks it's about time to take their relationship to the next phase?





	Forever With Me

 

“Babe”

“Hm”

“Were having breakfast with my family today.”

“WHAT”

Jumping up from her bed, Yeri looked like she was about to have a panic attack. NO. NO. NO. Meeting her beloved girlfriends family was probably the one thing the fearless girl feared.It wasn’t that she didn't like Chaeyoung’s family, It was more like Chaeyoung’s family didn’t like her. After their 5 month anniversary, she had gone to one of twice’s concert. When she went to congratulate her girlfriend backstage, she had heard them discussing.

**_“Darling please tell me the rumors aren’t real. Please tell me your not actually going out with that one girl.”_ **

**_“How did you even know about that mom.”_ **

**_“That doesn’t matter just answer the question Chaeng.”_ **

**_“Well then yes. I am dating Yeri”_ **

**_“I guess you do give me reasons to be disappointed in you.”_ **

She had quickly left after those words left her girlfriends mom’s mouth. She didn’t want to hear what came next. Chaeyoung didn’t need to know she heard that. However, Chaeyoung also didn’t need to take her to a family dinner.

“Babe….. please say sike.”

“Ok.” With a smirk Chaeyoung went to her girlfriends side. Taking her hand she gave her a peck on the cheek. “Sike”

Getting her face as close as she could to yeri’s without kissing her, she whispered “There I said it. Now go decide what your gonna wear. Our reservation is in 3 hours.”

“I hate you.” Yeri said with a pout pushing her girl off of the bed.

The younger girl wasn’t dumb. She knew Yeri enough to know that for some reason she was petrified of her family. And as fun as it was to watch her girlfriend become a panicked person, Chaeyoung would never dare put her in a situation where she wasn't comfortable.

With a chuckle and an air kiss Chaeyoung left to her dorm to get ready.

  


 

 

 

What was she supposed to wear? How do you dress when your about to meet her family for the first time? Yeri knew she was overreacting. After all, it had been 3 years since they started dating. For all she knew Chaeyoung’s parents didn't hate her anymore.

As she looked in her closet, it started to hit her that almost every outfit in there had memories. In front of her was the dress she had worn for their first date.

**_“You look good.” Chaeyoung said with a smile. “Now I’m starting to think this rose i bought for you is undeserving of your presence.”_ **

**_“Shut up Chaeng. You're making me flustered. Plus that rose is beautiful.” Yerim had countered. She hated sappy things. Or at least she thought she did before she met the poet named Son Chaeyoung._ **

**_Chaeyoung knew what she was doing. She hated the fact that Yerim thought of herself in such a negative light. It had become her mission to remind the beautiful girl that she was in fact the prettiest person in Chaeyoung eyes._ **

 

**_“Exactly, it is gorgeous. Yet it doesn’t even come close to how pretty you are.”_ **

 

Next to that dress was a suit. One of her happiest days happened in that suit. She had worn it the day of Chaeyoung’s graduation. Which was also the day of their first kiss.

  


**_“You're a bit late don’t you think. Nice of you to finally catch up.”_ **

**_“Shut up”_ **

**_Event though they were the same age Yeri had graduated on time while it had taken Chaeyoung an extra year to meet the requirements. It wasn’t that Chaeyoung was dumb, In fact the girl was probably one of the smartest person she had ever met. It was more like TWICE were probably the most overworked Kpop group at the time. No matter how hard her girlfriend tried, there was no way they were going to graduate together._ **

**_The day had ended and now they were laying down in the couches of Twice’s dorm. They had planned to watch a movie with both groups. However, it seemed that no one had the stamina for that, which led to them all going to sleep before the movie even got half way._ **

**_Yeri had taken the opportunity to give Chaeyoung her graduation present. It was something they had both wanted for a while now. Yeri had wanted to wait until she was sure she was truly in love, but now that her beautiful girl was an official high school graduate, she had decided it was time. The older girl led them outside and onto the rooftop._ **

**_“What’s this about babe” Chaeyoung had asked her in a sleepy voice._ **

**_“Nothing i just wanted to do this without anyone interrupting us.”_ **

**_“What are you talkk…..” Before Chaeyoung had been able to finish her sentence, Yeri put their noses together._ **

**_“Yeri” Chaeyoung whispered. “If you get any closer i don’t think I will be able to hold back this time.”_ **

**_“Then don’t”_ **

  


Just as she was about to finally choose a dress, she had spotted the t-shirt she had worn when it all came tumbling down. It had been 2 years since it happened yet the memory was still fresh in her mind.

  


**_“What do you mean a break.”_ **

**_“I think you know what I mean Yeri.”_ **

**_Tears started to fall and her legs became weak. This shouldn’t be happening right now. They were 4 days short of their sixth month anniversary. Yeri already had it all planned out. They were supposed to be choosing what restaurant they wanted to be eating in, not talking about a break up._ **

**_“Why now?” she had cried. “ If you knew we weren't going to work out why did you let it go on for this long? Why did you let me fall in love with you everyday a little more?”_ **

**_Chaeyoung was heart broken. It was never her intention to hurt anyone. She simply didn’t have a choice. JYP had found out about the relationship and ordered for it to end. Even if she was ok with giving up her career for Yeri, this would also affect every single Twice member. They had no reason to pay for her decisions. She had talked to Jihyo about it, and even though her leader had told her to tell JYP to fuck off, she wasn’t about to risk the career of 8 other people._ **

**_“I’m not asking for a breakup. I’m asking for you to give me some time to figure some things out.” Taking yeri’s hand into her own, Chaeyoung sat them down on the coach._ **

**_“I love you just as much as you love me, but right now I need to figure out a way that what we have will last forever.”_ **

**_“You have one week Son Chaeyoung”_ **

  


Before she had the chance to keep reminiscing about the past, Yeri realized she had already wasted an hour just sitting there. Picking a yellow sunflower dress Chaeyoung had bought for her, the young girl went to get ready.

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

“Are you sure about this cub?”

“Never been more sure about anything in my life”

Jihyo smiled. Her baby was no longer a baby anymore. She had become an independent women. One that she couldn’t be prouder of. Chaeng had spent all week planning this out. From start to finish, she had made sure everything was perfect. When she had first told the girls what she wanted to do, they thought she was joking. After all, the wild baby tiger was not one to do things so dramatically. Jihyo on the other hand had seen it coming for a while. Talks that went from “I think I really do like her.” Had become “I wonder if our kids will be Kim’s of Son’s.” If that wasn’t an indicator than I don’t know what is.

“Ok than I think it’s time to get goings girls.” Chaeyoung had said with a smile. She was excited. Oh she was beyond excited.

“We’ll get going then. Text us when you are about to arrive so we can get ready.” With a nod and a hug from each of them, the twice members were off to whatever place Chaeyoung had decided on.

  
  


 

 

 

 

“Open the door babe.”

“No. If I don’t open it than I don’t have to go.”

Yeri was determined to get out of this situation no matter what it took. She had several plans ready and she would be damned if none of them worked. After 2 minutes of Chaeyoung pleading for her to open the door, she heard a squeaky noise. Looking up she found her girlfriend making her way next to her.

“That was your plan? Really?” Full on laughing now, Chaeng went to kiss Yeri only to be stopped.

“No. You don’t get any kisses if I have to go.” Pushing her off of her, Yeri pouted. “How did you get in anyway?”

“I have a key you smart one.”

Realizing there was only one way out of this, Yeri got to work. Standing up she pushed Chaeyoung down on the bed. If she was going to get out of this, she was going to have to keep them both busy. Sliding her hands down to her waist, she got on top of her. Laying them both down on the bed, Yeri started to lean in. Chaeyoung had started laughing. Before she made it all the way for a kiss, her girlfriend flipped them over.

“Hmm. Seduction is a good way to get out of things, but i'm afraid it’s not going to work today baby.”

With a huff and a puff, Yeri had finally gotten up.

“I hope you know i'm going to be whining the whole way there.”

“I know.”

“I really hate you Son Chaeyoung.”

“And I really love you Kim Yerim.”

  
  
  


 

 

 

Just as promised, Yerim had been the most annoying little shit the whole way there. Every 10 seconds she would ask if they were there yet, and every 3 she would ask if she actually had to come. It got to the point that when Chaeyoung had tried to turn on music, the only song Yeri would allow was baby shark. Her excuse being that it was her favorite song. Even if they both knew it wasn’t true, she had played along. So after 30 min of listening to the same song over and over, and being asked the same questions 500 times, they finally arrived.

“You really do keep your word, don't you miss Kim.”

“And you really are stubborn, aren’t you miss Son.”

With a smile on both of their faces, Chaeyoung took Yeri’s hand into her own and led the way inside. Just as they were about to reach the door, she could feel her girlfriends hand start to shake. Looking beside her she saw a scared looking girl look back up at  her. Squeezing her hand to reassure her, Chaeyoung took another step forward, and then another, and other until they were right in front of the entryway.

“Hey. It’s going to be ok.” laying a small kiss on yeri’s head for reassurance, she continued. Opening the door she looked beside her one more time and gave her girl the biggest smile she could muster.

Yeri had never felt more scared in her life. The simple thought of the most important people in the life of the girl she loved the most wouldn’t like her, was terrifying enough to paralyze her. As much as she didn’t want to go in, she could see how important this was for Chaeyoung. She would do anything for her girlfriend, even if that meant sitting through an hour of people bashing her. With her new found confidence, Yeri lead the way inside. What she had found inside was probably cutest thing ever.

“I thought we were eating with your family.” Yeri had whispered.

Looking around the restaurant the only thing she found was 12 adults acting like little kids. In one corner of the place were Momo, Nayeon, Sana, and Joy were having a staring contest. (One in which for some reason, as the seconds went bye, there faces got closer.) In the other corner, Mina, Tzuyu, and Irene sat quietly conversing in a calmly matter. While only 10 feet away from them Seulgi and Dahyun were having what seemed to be a dance battle while the rest of the girls cheered.  

“We are.” Chaeyoung whispered back as she stared lovingly at the chaos. “I took the liberty of inviting your family too”

“You know i hate you when you do things like this right?”

“Oh shut up babe. We both know you love it.”

  


 

 

 

 

Yeri had never felt more at peace. Everyone was getting along great and the food was fantastic. It had been a since she had felt this free. Not having to watch what she was saying or not having to make sure she was acting “appropriately” was great. That was one of the few things Yeri envied about Chaeyoung. No matter where they were or what the were doing, she never changed the way she acted. She never tried to please anyone but herself. Oh how she wished she had that type of confidence. She had gotten better though, it the years she had been with Chaeyoung, she had managed to gain a lot more confidence.

As the night went on, Chaeyoung had become visually a lot more nervous than she had been before. Thoughts went through her head as fast as the  words her friends were saying went through her ears. Her mind was all over the place. In fact, the young girl was sure she had felt just about every single feeling there was in the dictionary. Except for doubt of course, that was the one thing she never even thought of. After all, Chaeyoung had never been more sure of anything in her life.

“It’s time.” Chaeyoung heard someone whisper in her ear. Turning around she saw a very excited Jihyo giving her the biggest smile the girl had ever seen.

Nodding she turned around  signaling everyone to start the show. “Than let’s begin the happiest forever i will ever have.” Giving Jihyo one more look, Chaeyoung went to a very confused Yeri.

“What’s this all about?” Yeri asked. Looking around, Yeri had to admit that it was beautiful. After the lights had turned off, the LED’s had turned on. A beautiful mix of red and pink lit the room. In the of the whole spectacle stood a single tv.

“Just watch.” Chaeyoung had responded nervously. She had spent months planning this out. From the food all the way down to the way she was dressed. Months of trying to make everything the best it could be. Because that’s what her beautiful outstanding girl deserved after all.

A video started playing on the tv. Pictures of Chaeyoung and Yeri filled up the screen. Along with a song Yeri had never heard before. Taking a good listen, she quickly realized that this was their story. Chaeyoung had taken parts of their relationship and mixed it into a beautiful song. She had put the good, the bad, the great, and even the worst parts of it all. As Chaeyoung’s soft vocals filled the room, tears had filled her eyes.

As the song had come to it’s last chorus, the tv. Shut off. Confused, Yeri trued around only to find Chaeyoung with a mic in her hand. Taking her hands into her own, Chaeyoung looked directly into her eyes and began singing.

_“The day’s got colder_

_Her brain starts to wonder_

_She doesn't say it much, but she feels broken_

_It feels like life’s and arcade, and she’s all out of tokens_

_The loneliness, it spreads through her veins_

_The sadness, it just won’t go away_

_She’s ready to meet the right one but they just won’t come her way_

Yeri was full blown ugly crying at this point. Everything Chaeyoung was singing, had been said before. After their short lived breakup, both of them had been at their worst without each other. It took only a week of them being apart for both of their lives to fall apart. After they had met up to talk, Chaeyoung had told her just about everything that had been running through her mind during their “break”. The words said that night had meant everything to Yeri. Especially considering the fact that Chaeyoung had not once opened up the way she did that night, until now.

_“I was ready to give up_

_I was ready to move on_

_I had accepted my lonely years to come_

_But then i met you_

_You lit back up my world and gave me a reason to believe_

_You taught me to be strong_

_You made me a better me_

_You pulled me out of this hole and stayed when I was scared that you would leave_

_Now it’s my turn to take this candle and with our love give it light_

_Do you want to live your life by my side?_

_Through the good and the bad?_

_Will you hold my hand really tight?”_

As the final line of the song came up, Chaeyoung got on one knee and pulled the gorgeous ring she had bought out of her pocket. She took on last look around before focusing her attention on the most important thing in this world. Taking one last moment to gain the courage, she finally sang the last line loud and clear into the microphone.

_“Will you be forever with me?”_

  
  
  
  
  


Staring at her girlfriend beneath her, Yeri was in shock. Everything that night had been perfect, and if you would have asked her if there was anything to make it even better, she would have answered no. However, Yeri had never been someone to do anything without thinking. Was she ready to get married? Had their relationship matured enough to the point that it would survive marriage? Did she think Chaeyoung was really the one? With one look into the eyes of her world, Yeri Had made up her mind.

“For now and always. _I will always be with you._ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well here you have a little something i wrote when I got bored. Also i finally opened a twitter, so feel free to go talk to me on there.


End file.
